


Sniper

by Cold



Category: Jack Reacher (Movies), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 「我負擔不了你。」「正好，我也負擔不了你呢。」





	Sniper

01

公車搖搖晃晃地在公路上前行。  
車上的乘客並不多，而Jack不意外地發現沒有任何一個人是愉悅，他輕而易舉地就能從她們的臉上讀到麻木與絕望。  
後頭的一對情侶正在吵架。  
典型的有暴力傾向的男朋友與受虐的女友。

Jack能聽見爭吵的聲音越來越大聲，並且很顯然地抓狂男友馬上就要失控了。  
而車上的人們依舊無動於衷，他們誰也不願意淌這淌渾水。

當一聲尖細的尖叫聲傳來時，Jack終於坐不住了。他發現有時他真痛恨自己這種古舊的騎士精神。

Jack帶著要好好教訓那渾小子的想法站起了身，但當他轉過了身正準備往後走時，一個戴著鴨舌帽的陌生男子搶先的幫他做了他的工作。

以一腳踢上那暴力男友椅背的方式。

沉重的聲響迴盪在車廂中，車上不多的乘客全都轉過了頭去看出聲的來源。  
其中當然也包括了被這一腳嚇到的那位暴力男友。

Jack饒有興趣地看著接下來的一切就像電影所演的那樣一致。  
那位暴力男友仗著自己身體壯碩，對著那個看似矮小的鴨舌帽男咆嘯叫囂，叫他別多管閒事，而鴨舌帽男只是低著頭充耳不聞，然後那只有四肢沒有腦子的男友自然對這種無視自己的態度感到怒火中燒，於是Jack就看見了那經典的一把揪住對方衣領的畫面。

當然Jack並不會期待看到鴨舌帽男被狠揍的畫面，因為以邏輯來推論他更有可能看到的是那個神祕的鴨舌帽男狠揍了那個暴力男友一頓，只是他不清楚對方會用什麼樣的方式。

只見暴力男友狠狠的將對方提了起來，而他高舉的拳頭也準備好招呼到對方的臉上。但就當他們兩的臉隔得如此之近時，鴨舌帽男終於抬起了頭，Jack看見那男人附在那個男友的耳旁說了些什麼，然後下一秒，暴力男友拉開了他們兩之間的距離，Jack猜測著那個男友是在確認對方的面孔，而在經過半分鐘後，Jack略為訝異的看到那個男友彷彿見到鬼似的，立馬鬆開了對方的衣領，然後站起了身慌張地向著車子前面的坐位走來。

Jack在那個暴力男友粗暴的擠過自己時，再度地看向了那個神祕鴨舌帽男，他發現對方已經壓低了帽沿再度地坐回了自己的位子上。

Jack不能說自己對對方得背景一點都不好奇，就像他不能說他不為對方不耗一個拳頭就解決這事感到驚奇。但Jack知道好奇心殺死一隻貓。而他最不需要的就是去惹上不該惹的東西。

既然現在事情已經解決，Jack讓自己再度心安理得的坐回了位子上。  
他希望自己能夠在到達Cash的射擊場前都能如此低調，而剛剛發生的事只是一件漫長路途中，他偶然能遇見的陌生人維護正義的事。

 

02

Jack第二次見到那個神秘的鴨舌帽男時，是在一家破舊的小酒吧內。  
他完全沒預料到會第二次遇見他，儘管他們的確是在相同得地方下車，從邏輯上來說，會遇見也不是什麼大不了的事。

在這種小鎮上的小酒吧內沒什麼東西，幾張簡簡單單的木頭桌子，一張破舊的台球桌，跟一個有著黑人老兄站在後頭擦杯子的吧台。因為習慣，Jack總是下意識觀察著身邊的一切事情，因此進入酒吧後，他自然而然的就注意到了整個酒吧中最為顯眼的事物。

Jack走到最角落的位子坐了下來，酒吧內的年輕女服務生很快地走了過來，詢問他需要什麼，Jack隨口點了些東西，然後就將視線放回了台球檯邊那個神秘男人的身上，徹底無視掉了女服生擠著乳溝試著跟他調情的舉動。

鴨舌帽男現在已經沒帶著之前那頂醜不拉機的帽子，露出了底下被白色繃帶纏繞的腦袋。Jack看著那個男人用拙劣的球技打著台球，將桌邊的其他人逗的哈哈大笑，而被人嘲笑的男人也不生氣，只是勾勾嘴角，無聲地笑了笑。

Jack看著那個男人在台球桌上輸光了他的錢，然後在離開了球桌後，擁住了一個一直在桌旁對著他送秋波的女人。

儘管那個男人在球桌上可以說是顏面無光，但是Jack完全不意外他依然能釣到這酒館內最淫蕩的女人，就光憑那張臉，那個男人就贏過這酒館內除了他之外的所有男人不只一兩倍。

餐點很快就送了上來。Jack開始埋首於填飽自己的任務，然後時不時關注一下對方與女人間的調情。

正當Jack掃蕩完桌上的食物時，他對面的椅子猛然被人拉了開來，然後一個人坐了下來。

「介意我坐這個位子嗎?」神秘男人問道。

Jack聳了聳肩，沒有答應也沒有拒絕。男人顯著興致盎然的繼續問道

「你叫什麼名字?」

「Jimmy Reese」

「Jimmy Reese?....洋基隊的二壘手?」男人嗤笑了一聲，繼續道

「拜託，來個更好的。」Jack看見對方不以為意的表情，也彎了彎嘴角。

「Allen Woody」這下男人哈哈大笑了起來。他大笑著說道

「操，這好多了。」

「我想我就不自我介紹了，我假設你已經知道我是誰了。」男人停下大笑後說道。

「有鑑於你已經盯著我一個晚上了。」

「我只是有點驚訝傳言中受重傷被人通緝的全國通緝犯Brian Gamble會如此大搖大擺的在酒吧中出現。」

當時在路途遙遠的公車上，Jack的確是不知道那個戴著鴨舌帽的男人到底是什麼人物，那時的他大概已經有一個禮拜沒接觸到新聞或是報紙之類的東西，因為他一直疲於在公車站間轉換自己的交通工具。

而當到達這個小鎮後，他注意到了報紙上第二頁對於洛杉磯重大劫囚事件的報導，報導上寫明了因為被火車輾過而應該重傷的主謀離奇的在體軌旁失蹤了，現在警方正在全國搜尋這位通緝犯，報告的旁邊還附上了一張主謀身著警察制服的照片。

Jack一眼就認出了照片中男人就是公車上那個戴著鴨舌帽的男人。於是，他想也不怪乎那個暴力男友那時會有那一系列被嚇的臉色慘白的舉動了。

畢竟背了三條人命的通緝犯就在你面前，誰能不害怕呢?

 

Jack看著坐在對面的Gamble聽到自己的話後，嘲諷的翹起了一邊嘴角說道

「你了解這種小鎮的，沒人會在乎那遠在天邊與自己無關的地方發生什麼事。」

 

「不過，我認出了你。」Jack冷靜地指出。但Gamble只是不以為意地說

「所以………」

「你看了一整個晚上，就是等著我踏出這酒吧的一瞬間，把我撂倒在地，然後打包送到警局?」

「不錯的想法。由其當你背了三條人命時。」Jack看向對方專注地盯著自己的眼睛後答道

然後令Jack不可思議的是，對方又笑了出來，低啞笑聲傳進了他的耳中。

「操….正確的來說是一條人命，因為直升機的那兩個還活著，只是重傷昏迷，不過就當作是了。」

「所以你的確殺了他們?」當Jack如此說道時，他看見了Gamble的眼睛中在今晚第一次出現了調笑與諷刺以外的東西。

後悔….不，更像是痛苦。彷彿一下子變成另一個人的Gamble冷靜地說

「我射了飛機，然後殺了人。」

如果Jack不是那麼容易發現邏輯上的問題，那麼擅長於發現細節，那麼他今晚就能將眼前這傢伙給送入監獄，而不是遲疑著想知曉事情的全貌。

「這裡似乎有個故事。」Jack說道。Gamble聞言笑了一下，然後指了指Jack反擊道

「那裡大概也有個故事。」

Jack不置可否地聳了聳肩。然後，出人意料的Gamble忽然問道

「你那兒今晚可以借我住一晚嗎?」Jack看了眼意有所指地看向他的男人後說道

「我負擔不了你。」

聞言，Gamble邪魅地勾起了一邊的嘴角，曖昧地說

「正好，我也負擔不了你呢。」

 

03

顯然地他們是一路人，Jack身上從來不帶多餘的行李，而Gamble很明顯也是如此。

因此當Jack看見Gamble在洗完澡後光裸著臂膀出來時，一點也沒覺得吃驚，畢竟對方可是兩手空空的跟他來到了他的旅館房間，一件衣物都沒帶。

Jack也藉此機會好好欣賞了一下對方的身材，Gamble的身材並不如自己的那般壯碩結實，但是很明顯的也是訓練得當的，Jack可以感受到每塊肌肉透露出的力量感，由其手臂上的肌肉更是因為長期的訓練而隆起了美妙的弧度。

美麗、危險並且強壯。

現在Jack可以很確定Gamble的確曾經在軍隊服過役。因為對方腰間那處的炸裂傷痕可不是當個小警察能光榮獲得的。

「換你了」只著一條黑色拳擊內褲的Gamble對著他說道。Jack將自己盯著對方身體的視線移開然後點了點頭。他站起了身，在走向浴室時，他大概花了兩秒的時間考慮著自己會不會被偷個精光，然而在這兩秒的遲疑中，Gamble好笑的語氣就已經傳了過來。

「放心，我他媽的不會把你偷個精光的。」

Jack挑了挑眉，然後面無表情地看了Gamble一眼，慢慢地說道

「我也想知道這裡有什麼可偷的。」

 

當Jack裸著上半身拿著已經洗過的上衣走出浴室時，Gamble正坐在房內唯有的那張床上看著那台畫面不清晰的電視。

普通的運動台。

「不看新聞?」Jack靠在浴室門邊問道。聽到問話的Gamble只是裂嘴一笑，將視線移到門邊的人身上，然後指了指電視說

「為什麼?看你的球隊打球還他媽的有趣一些。」Jack順著對方手指的方向看向電視。

喔。洋基隊的比賽。這小子還真是能找到機會嘲諷。Jack想。

 

Gamble上下掃視了一下Jack的身材後說道

「你的身材很好。」Jack接受著對方灼熱的視線，他微笑的回應道

「承蒙誇獎，你也不錯。」

Jack看著Gamble舔了舔嘴唇後對自己說道:

「操。那我們還等什麼?」

Jack從善如流的走到了Gamble的身前，卡進了對方的雙腿之間，然後他的右手摸上對方還留著耳洞的耳垂。

Jack溫柔地磨擦了一下Gamble的耳垂後，手順勢上移到了頭上潮濕的繃帶上，他低下頭，在Gamble的耳旁低聲說道

「你該換繃帶了。」然後Jack就往Gamble的右手塞進了一捆嶄新的繃帶。

對這一系列的舉動，Gamble先是略為訝異的看了眼撤回自己原本位子的Jack後，便低下頭吃吃地笑了起來，Gamble捏緊了手中的繃帶，然後抬起頭，帶著滿眼的笑意說

「呵……這對小妞們才有用。」而這句話才剛說完，Jack就感覺到Gamble還抓著繃帶的那隻手的胳膊繞過了自己的後頸。

然後下一妙，Jack就被拉了下來與Gamble交換了一個火熱的吻。

 

「如果你真的想幫我換繃帶，我們可以結束後在進行。」

 

Jack穿上自己已經晾乾的衣服，看著還陷在一堆枕頭棉被裡的Gamble。他一直認為有四種人會參軍：為了家族榮耀的人、愛國者、找工作的人跟想要合法殺人的人。而Jack在新聞中所認識到的Gamble，一直被他認為與James Barr是一樣的，他們都為了想合法殺人而去為政府賣命。

但現在，他的推論充滿了矛盾，Gamble參軍當警察或是劫囚的動機都開始向遠離合法殺人的方向偏離。而關於下一步的推論Jack仍缺乏著證據。

但Jack認為自己已經不需要再繼續探究下去了。因為他現在知道了這個男人不會再隨性地打飛機殺人，那他就沒有理由再繼續知曉他的故事下去。

就像Gamble也沒理由知曉自己曾經也殺過許多人一樣。

他放走了一個不會再殺人的通緝犯，然後得到了一晚完美的性。

這個交易還算不錯。Jack想。

Jack拿起自己放在床旁小桌上的東西時，Gamble被吵醒了。Jack對著那還有些睡意的傢伙說

「我該走了。」

坐起身的Gamble向他毫不留念地點了點頭後，Jack轉身走去了門口，然而就在Jack轉開門把時，Gamble已經清醒的聲音突然從身後傳了過來。

「等等…你知道Range Gun Club怎麼去嗎?」

 

喔。操。Jack想。

 

04

當Gamble饒有興致的看著牆上的靶紙時，Jack走到了吧檯邊找著了許久未見的Cash。

「嗨，Gunny」Cash訝異地看著眼前的人。Cash完全沒想到一年沒見的人，今天會突然出現在自己的店裡。

回過神來的Cash望著Jack對自己伸來的右手，一年前驚心動魄的回憶又再度浮現腦海，他懷念地用力握了握Jack的手後大笑問道

「近來可好?Allen Woody先生。」聞言，Jack微微笑了一下並且看了眼不遠處的Gamble後答道

「很好。」隨著Jack的視線，Cash也看見了那麼正在靶紙前鑽研的金髮男人，他會心地笑了一下後說

「麻煩?」

「麻煩。」Jack肯定的點了點頭。

這時，Gamble終於閱覽完了牆上的靶紙，他走了過來，靠在收銀檯上問道

「怎麼樣才能貼在那上面?最顯眼的那裡?」Cash挑了挑眉看了下眼前這個不知好歹的小子。然後瞄了瞄Jack。而後者只是給了Cash一副不關我的事的表情。

Cash從收銀台底下拿出了一張靶紙與5顆子彈，他將這些東西放在檯子上，然後對著仍是一臉輕鬆的Gamble說

「將其中三顆子彈擊中靶眼的地方就成。」

Gamble看了看桌上的子彈，然後抬手撿起了其中的三顆。拿著子彈的Gamble丟給了Cash一個自豪的微笑後說

「三顆就夠了。」

 

Cash多少對眼前小子的自大感到了訝異，他有些好奇的問了Gamble的名字

「你的名字呢?小子。」

「T.J. T.J McCabe」聽到名字的Cash跟Jack兩人同時揚起了眉毛，但是誰也沒說出半句話。而Gamble只是沒事般的無視了他們倆的舉動。

 

當Gamble走去700碼以外的目標拆除靶紙時。Cash向Jack說道

「出色的狙擊手。」

「沒錯。」Jack贊同地點頭，而後回道

「但他背了兩條人命」

「不過，你可以盯住他。」Cash帶著無所謂的語氣意有所指的說

 

Cash拿著Gamble那張靶紙，三個擊中的破洞不過相距幾公分。他對著站在他身裂嘴笑道的Gamble說道

「我從沒看過如此出色的射擊。」

「喔~那你現在看到了。」Gamble狂傲地笑道，然後左手用力地拍了拍Cash的後背。

「確實，精湛的射擊，Brian Gamble先生。」Cash說道。聽到本名被叫出的Gamble略為訝異的瞪大了眼睛。Cash滿意的接收到這個反應後說

「我想已經光榮死去的前特警隊員不太可能再出現在我這裡，而且還能打出如此完美的成績。」

聽到解釋的Gamble對著Cash苦笑了下後說

「幹的好，Gunny。」

 

Jack看著那邊已經變哥倆好的Cash與Gamble，他想著Cash是否有可能就此雇用了Gamble在此工作。他看著Gamble搔了搔自己的後腦，眉開眼笑地說著什麼，然後想著自己差不多也該離開了。

Jack走了過去打斷了正談地起勁的二人，他對著Cash再度伸出了右手後說

「很高興再見到你，Cash。」而Cash愉悅地再度用力回握了Jack的手後說

「我也是。好好保重。」Jack能感覺到一旁的Gamble好奇的打量自己。但他忽視了這種打量。

「好好保重。」Jack丟下了這麼一句話後，就轉身離開了店內。

 

Cash看著現在掛在店內最明顯位置的那張寫著T.J McCabe的靶紙，他想著要有多少年才會有下一個Brian Gamble走進店裡。

 

當Jack再一次在公車站碰見Gamble時，他不禁想著上帝是不是在跟他開玩笑。  
他看著跟他一樣輕身便裝再等公車的Gamble，開口道

「我以為你會留在Cash那?」

「我跟那老牛仔說了，我每年都會回去保持我的記錄的。」Gamble張揚的笑了笑說

而這句話也結束了兩人間的交流，他們彼此都沒再說過一句話。直到Gamble的公車來了，Jack在Gamble踏上車時說道

「我正在旅行。」聞言，Gamble停下了腳步，他帶著一臉看不出想法的表情轉過了頭看向Jack

「但我負擔不了你。」Jack坦白地說道。

而對此Gamble只是歪了下嘴角後道

「Me too.」

 

FIN.


End file.
